Halo
by pearlofcrimson
Summary: Eric tries to surprise Sookie with something he knows she will love, but he ends up being the one surprised.
1. Chapter 1

Halo

The tune was catchy. A little too soft for his taste but it said so many things he wanted to say. He thought of who he could ask to perform the song , but to suit his style.

A few bands came to mind. He would have to ask his child to set it up and see who was available. He smiled as he thought of Pamela. Such a good child, still at times needed a firm hand even after all these years together.

He never regretted turning her from the minute he saw her. She was way beyond her years, stuck in a time where she would have never been appreciated. She was full of fire and had a mind if her own. He respected her spirit and though at times he had to bend that spirit to his will, he never broke it. It was because of this that she stayed with him long after he has released her.

His thoughts strayed to Sookie.

In all his years he had never been with such a woman. He always believed that his keen survival instincts were what brought him into this day and age. He never kept any weakness near, not out of fear but out of intelligence.

He had never bonded to a human before. Where was the intelligence in that? There were very few who were even deemed worthy as a companion, but to bond with one?

Now looking back at his many years of existence perhaps there was an outside force at work. He was never one to believe in fate, you simply existed. There was no path that was predestined.

Yet when he looked at her face and felt a stirring in his black soul, he wondered if he was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Sookie woke to the warmth of the sun beaming through the window. She was so cozy and warm in the sunlight. Such a wonderful feeling. She thought of how waking with Eric in the morning would be perfect, to make love in the rays of the sun. Then she remembered who she was in love with and felt sad. Eric would never feel the sun on his gorgeous face again. She would never see how the sun would reflect in his blue eyes, or how his locks of hair would look like the most precious gold.

He must have been the most beautiful human man. A warrior, a leader respected by men, legendary lover of women. Even his maker saw the beauty in him. His maker's decision to turn Eric only made him more stunning.

Yet still she thought of so many things she would never get to experience with him.

She felt the hum of the bond between them, comforting her. She knew he was in down time but the constant hum that connected them made her feel better. It was still hard to get used to and she did not fully understand what this bond could do, but she intended to find out.

She smiled to herself and thought of the things they could do together, so much more than any mortal man could give her. The sun was pretty great, but there were other things that made her just as warm. She felt herself blush and decided it was time for a shower. A cold one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for your reviews so far. This is my first attempt in a long time to write. This story has been in my mind and the characters have inspired me to write. Thank you to Miss Charlaine Harris, all characters as we know belong to her. I am just inspired at the moment and want to borrow them.**

Chapter Three

Sam opened the door to Merlottes to get ready for another day. He didn't feel like it as it was such a beautiful morning. The sun was so warm, what he wanted to do was shift and run in the woods all day. Everything smelled so crisp and clean, it was definitely a shifting day.

He sighed to himself and started to prepare for the day. It was a full moon tonight so a run in the moonlit woods would have to do. Sam wondered if everyone would show up for work. It was Saturday night and it was always a busy one at Merlottes. The menu was all set for the day, Lafayette had helped with that. Boy that man could cook. Sam was glad to have him around.

He thought of Sookie and his heart picked up its pace. He was so angry with her about this whole bonding this with Eric. Sam had been in love with Sookie for years, but never told her. He tried so many times but she always shut him out. She had made it clear that they were just friends and were going to stay that way. Yet there were times he could swear he got that more than a friend feeling from her.

Sookie was special. He knew it from the moment he met her. She had a distinctive scent. Unlike anyone or anything he had met before. It was a sweet smell. He didn't know what she was but he did know she was not entirely human. Plus there was her gift. She called it a curse. They rarely spoke about. Early on in their friendship he started to wonder how she knew all the things she did. She knew stuff about people at Merlotte's that he could never know. It was odd, because a lot of these people were his regulars, in the bar business people tended sometimes to spill their deepest darkest secrets. Yet he was constantly surprised by the way Sookie knew the things people didn't talk about.

There were a few occasions that she opened up to him a little. She told him of how she knew things even at a young age. It set her apart from people, made them wary of her. As a result it made growing up very hard and lonely for her. He had so many questions for her. There were a lot of things he wanted to know about her ability.

"Can you read me Sookie?" he asked.

"I can't read you like other people Sam, it's different with you." She answered and was a little hesitant to tell him what she knew.

"Different how?" he replied.

"Well Sam, to be honest there are sounds mixed with the words in your head. I know it sounds crazy." She said.

"Sounds huh?" he said. "Well go on. Tell me more."

She smiled and blushed. "Yes Sam sounds, like animal sounds." She laughed then. She leaned in closer to him and whispered "You sound like a dog sometimes, but a talking dog. You seem to be a mix of the two."

He smiled at her then and felt a true friendship with her more than he ever had with anyone else.

"That sounds about right Sook. One day I'll tell you all about it." He answered her questioning look.

That day still had not come but one day they would have a heart to heart about each other. He wanted to tell her more but he wasn't sure how much she knew about the supernatural world. He did not tell her what he was. and she never mentioned it or asked either. They just knew that the other was different and that kind of made them the same, it brought them closer.

This thing with Eric and Sookie in the vampire world ,worried him. Vampires only looked out for themselves. He had yet to meet one without ulterior motive to every action. He did not believe that Eric was any different. He had hoped her thing with vampires would have ended with Bill. He tried so hard to talk to her after Bill, hoped it would be his chance. She was so heartbroken and the last thing he wanted to be was a rebound guy. So he listened to her, comforted her, and kept his silence. There was a price for his silence though, his own heart was breaking.

He wanted to kill Bill for all the heartache that he caused her. He was pretty sure he could do it too but he knew Sookie would never forgive him. There were times when he just wanted someone, not just the sex part, but someone to be with, to come home to. Sometimes he thought if he had someone he would get over Sookie. He was sure the feelings for her would change more to friendship if he had someone to fill the void in his life. Like any man he loved the sex with the women he had, but he never let it go past that. He couldn't let anyone in. That sad thing was that he wanted to.

His thoughts wandered to Eric. How that bastard had managed to bond with Sookie. He only hoped she knew what she was getting into. He thought of the ways you could break a bond, and unfortunately none of them would end well for Sookie.

She would get hurt either way now. Being with Eric or being without him could kill her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Pamela was getting frustrated making all these calls. No one was available to come and sing at Fangtasia. She was on hold with the last agent for what seemed like hours. Eric's list of performers was getting smaller by the minute. This whole surprise for Sookie depended on her being able to get what her master wanted. He would not be pleased with the results so far. She didn't really understand his desire to please Sookie. Being his bonded should be enough. Why complicate things even more?

"Humans and their silly emotions." She thought. So lucky to be a vampire and not have all the baggage that they carried around. Life should be simple, eat, sleep and screw. This was the way it was for years. This whole thing was making Eric so moody lately. She wished he would just take a human and get all the pent up frustration out already. But he didn't. That was peculiar to her, he did not crave his regular women and the numerous times a day he took them. She wondered if he realized that he had only been with Sookie.

Since the bonding took place everything was changing. She herself was feeling protective of Sookie. She did not want these feelings. They only resulted in weakness. It was not something she could afford. Yet her Master wanted this human. Pam knew she would always protect Sookie, her own life depended on it. She knew her master loved her, but if anything happened to his bonded, she was not so sure she herself would survive his wrath. The strange thing was that there was a difference in being obligated to protect Sookie and wanting to protect her. Pam wanted to be around Sookie and make sure that she was okay. There were moments when this seriously pissed her off. She has thought that she would be done caring for humans.

Eric was a good master. She remembered the night she met him. She was eager to be turned, to start a new life. The one she had was slowly suffocating her. She would rather die quickly that be stuck in the time she was born in. She could not understand how women kept their sexuality bottled up for the sake of men. She wanted to screw whoever she pleased, as often as she wanted, and with whomever she wanted. She tenjoyed men, but she also craved the pleasure of women. This was not acceptable for women of her time. It did happen, but it was discreet. She laughed to herself at how daft men could be sometimes. If only they realized what really happened at the tea parties. They were basically days of orgies with one another under the pretense of ladies getting together and doing socially acceptable things. How she loved those days. She felt herself get wet thinking of all those beautiful bodies entwined. It was a sight to see. Upper class ladies in positions that were so unladylike. She laughed softly to herself.

She knew she drove her parents and family crazy. She wanted to be free but there was no freedom to be had for a lady back then. There were no rights for women. They were pieces of property. The upper class women had luxurious lives to the outside world, but they were still slaves to their husbands. They did not have a choice when it came to sex and their bodies. There was no choice to have children or not. So like Pam some of these women rebelled. Pam's early lovers were all women. Soft, and sensuous, delicious women. She thought of how she loved women as a human. It did not compare to how she now loved them as a vampire. The sex now was enhanced by the fact that she could taste them even more. The first taste of blood from a woman who willingly gave it was never forgotten.

She believe that is how women survived over the years and in her opinion became the stronger of the sexes. Women endured because they shared and sacrificed for each other. She used men for her meals, some for sex when the feeling overtook her. Women were for her pleasure alone. They were divine.

She felt a twinge of sadness as she thought of the beautiful brunette who had given herself to Pam so completely. She thought of her often over the years and wished sometimes that she had turned her. Her name was Rafaella. Pam had met her in Italy. Her family was gone, she was alone, and she was dying. Pam knew it the minute she met her that Rafaella was sick. They spent many nights together talking and laughing. Pam and Rafaella eventually became lovers as time passed, although time was not something they had a lot of. Pam had revealed what she was to Rafaella, who was not afraid. Death came in all forms, but it came none the less. She told Pam that she would like to choose her death rather than it choose for her. Pam wanted to turn Rafaella and for them to be together forever. Rafaella would not hear of it, she was tired and worn out and just wanted to rest. She asked Pam to take her life one night in the midst of their lovemaking, to release her from this life while she was still strong. She did not want to wither away from disease.

" Pamela, take me while I am beautiful and vibrant." Rafaella said. "Don't wait until I feel no pride in how I look, until this sickness overtakes me and leaves just a shell. Make love to me and drink from me until I am no more. Please give me this, to die in grace, to know I am giving my life to you, to sustain you. Give me Peace."

Pam remembered it as though it was yesterday. She has done what was asked of her. She had taken the life of her beautiful Rafaella. It was a perfect night, they laughed and loved. Rafaella told Pam she had no regrets and for her not to have any either. It was the first time she has taken a woman's life. Pam suffered for years after. Always wondering if she should have turned her against her will. Eric had comforted her by telling her that it would have been far worse had she done exactly that. Freedom and the right to choose were the most crucial things to any being, human or supernatural.

Pam sometimes felt a part of her had died with Rafaella's last breath. To this day there was no other who had made Pam feel her lost humanity. Sookie came close at times, but Pam always pushed any feeling aside. She was a vampire and there was no room for emotions. She was devoted to Sookie for her master's sake, not for her own.

Eric had been her chance to get out. She took what he offered with such excitement that it even surprised him. Pam explained that if she was to be anyone's slave it would be her choice. She would not be given away in marriage to a man her parents deemed worthy. She would not be a slave to a man who would not respect her intelligence. She refused to live this life and had already thought of ways to end it or escape it. She was making plans with her lover the night that Eric turned her. Although she loved women and preferred them, she was smart enough to know to get far in her life she would need a man. That was the way it was in her time. She would have her pleasure and fill of women on the side in secret, but to the outside world she would be like every other lady.

Her parents had caught wind of the man she was seeing. They put an end to it but she managed to evade everyone that night and crept silently out of the house. She thought she was going to be in the arms the man who would take her away. Instead she ran right into Eric who was watching and waiting for her. She remembered how fearless she was, how she put all her trust in him. He could have easily drained her and not tuned her. She knew Eric needed her then as much as she needed him.

Crap. Eric and Sookie. She had to get back to work. Sookie would love what Eric had in store for her. Eric was crafty. The surprise for Sookie would be a public one. She thought he was just throwing a party for the vamps in his area. It was so much more than that.

She looked at the next name on her list. Picked up the phone and called the agent for Nickleback. They were just Eric's style.

She rolled her eyes as she was put on hold again. If only she could glamour through the phone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Eric woke with such a hunger for Sookie. He knew she would be starting her shift at Merlottes soon but he needed to have her before she left. In seconds he was dressed and out the door. He thought of all the ways he would take her and taste her. He knew he was driving way too fast and that he should slow down for other people's sake but he had the most painful hard on that need to be taken care of.

He arrived and pulled into the driveway, got out of the car and flew to her door. He could hear her inside singing to herself. He knocked none too gently at the door and heard her whisper softly to herself.

"Eric?" she said.

She opened the door to see him, wild and wicked. She knew what she was in for, had been feeling the same way herself all day. She needed him.

"My Lover," he said.

"Oh," was all she said.

Eric pulled her into his arms and ran up the stairs to her bedroom. He felt as though it would never be enough. His cock was so hard it hurt. They were both pulling and tugging at her clothes.

"Let me do it," she laughed.

"Sookie I need you now! You are not fast enough!" he growled at her. The buttons were killing him. He should have drained the person who invented them. Damn inventors.

"Eric Northman this is a perfectly good outfit for work and you are not going to rip it!" she yelled back.

He shoved his hands through his hair in sheer frustration. It was taking forever.

Then there she was in all her glorious beauty. She stood proud as naked as the day she was born, ready for him. He pounced on her and they tumbled onto the bed.

His hands were everywhere, his lips on hers. He slid his hands down the length of her body and touched her. He inserted a finger and she moaned. She was wet and ready and he couldn't wait anymore. He didn't have to as she was cupping his ass and pulling him closer. With one quick thrust his cock was in her and he was in heaven. She kissed his neck, nibbled the beautiful veins there. Her fingers came up and pinched his nipples hard enough to make him moan. She got a swift thrust for that, so she did it again.

Her other hand moved down between their bodies and she circled his cock, feeling him move in and out of her, feeling how wet she was. She bit a little more at his neck and drew blood. She sucked and pulled at it before it closed. Eric groaned and picked up the pace even more. He saw her flushed face and knew she was close. She leaned her head back and gave him her neck. But he moved down to her breast, to the soft curve and bit her just underneath it. That bite pushed Sookie over the edge. She came hard and fast.

"Yes Eric!" she cried. She squeezed her other hand which was between them and felt him swell. He came and bit down on her other breast, which cause another ripple of pleasure through Sookie.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. She knew he could easily go another round, she even felt his cock twitch a little. As if to say let's go again.

He slid off her and out of her, she pouted a little but knew she had to get ready for work. Then again this was Eric. She looked at him through hooded eyes. He was sublime. So delicious that she could not help but want him. She wondered often if it was the bond that made her want him this much or were they actually her feelings. Either way it didn't matter, she was so damn happy to have him for however long it lasted.

He noticed she was lost in her thoughts. "Let's go have a shower my lover" he said picking her up off the bed with him. A hot shower sounded perfect right about now. The shower was one of her favorite memories with Eric.

She loved how he washed her body and her hair. He scrubbed her hair perfectly, a little roughly, making her scalp tingle. His hands were gentle on her body. She sighed. The first shower together had been memorable. That was the Eric who first loved her, even though he was under a spell, there was a vulnerability in that love, a truth to it.

She often wondered if the bonding meant that he loved her or simply wanted her. She knew if was enough for her for now, but she also knew that she would want more eventually. If he wasn't able to love her back would he let her go?

"Sookie my lover, let all these thoughts go. I am here with you, I am your bonded, I want to be with you forever." he said. "Let's not complicate things with words. I am a man of action, do I not show you how I care for you?" he asked.

"Show me now Northman," she said huskily. She let all the thoughts go as he asked. He lifted her up, opened her legs and slid down her body. He nuzzled her, nipped at her thighs gently. She jerked as she felt his teeth scrape against her skin. His hands expertly opened her up to reveal how swollen she was. He licked her clit and sucked on it, causing her to moan loudly.

"There Eric, right there" she moved against him. She was already so close. His hands were doing wonders, two of his fingers thrust in her, his teeth moved to her inner thigh and he bit and drew, swirling his tongue around her skin as he sucked. She came again. Her hands dug into his shoulders and pulled him up. Eric would move when he was ready to, although her little hands insisted.

He lifted her and turned her so she was facing the tap. In one quick thrust her was in her from behind. His big hands held on to her smaller shoulders, bringing her body towards him with every thrust. It was so deep and he was hitting such a sensitive spot that Sookie was coming again.

Eric wasn't far behind her, his hands slid under to cup her breasts and pinch her nipples, then lower still to massage her clit. She did not think she could come again but with his fingers and thrusting she did. His bit the wrist of his other hand and brought it to her mouth. She drank hungrily, feasting on him. She was not aware of how much her body was needing his blood. She licked and sucked and felt him grow even larger and harder inside her.

Eric growled her name and bit her shoulder, coming harder than the last time. Sookie couldn't stand by herself, her legs were like jello. Eric lifted her up in his arms and supported her. He washed them both quickly and before she knew it she was snuggled in a big fluffy towel and resting on the bed.

She was energized from Eric's blood. She looked at the clock regretfully. It was time to get ready for work.

Eric came up behind her and put his arms around her in a big hug. He kissed the top of her head and said "Work will be over before you know it. I have a few things to take care of but I will pick you up after your shift. Does that sound good?"

"That sounds wonderful Eric" she replied.

"Let's get some food in you shall we?" he said.

"Sure I'll be right down as soon as I'm dressed." she answered. Sookie went to get ready and was humming to herself. She was feeling better and the ache she had been feeling all day was gone. The pounding in her head had ceased thankfully. Working at Merlottes with a headache was not fun. She realized early on with her ability that medications did not work as well on her for headaches. They seemed to work but very slowly. Her shift would be over but the time the medication kicked in, if it even did.

Eric's unexpected visit had many more benefits that just her multiple orgasms. She finished gettting ready and went downstairs to join him.

Never realizing that it was his blood that was the cause of her discomfort and it was his blood that was the cure.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Eric was pensive after he dropped Sookie off for her shift. He had felt her discomfort earlier and also noticed that it had ceased once she took his blood. They were getting physically closer. She was beginning to crave him. This was a good sign that the bond was indeed strong. He knew he would have to talk with her about it. She was emotionally a bit of a mess. She had so many questions. She doubted his devotion to her. She wanted to know of love. Did he love her? It was not a feeling unknown to him. He had loved once. He had never allowed himself to go through it again. Contrary to belief vampires could love, most just did not want to. Eternity was a long time to reflect on ones who were lost to you.

The years did not make any loss of a loved one easier. Some vampires were so consumed with grief, they met the sun, unable to live through the heartache of loss. These were vampires who had bonded and their mates died. Some were vampires who had human companions, staying with them through their human life until old age claimed them. There were vampires who turned their loves and that almost never ended well, there was also a loss there. Once lovers became maker and child, the original relationship changed and the maker was left alone. The child like all children eventually wanted their freedom.

He was fortunate that his child Pamela had returned to him. He was lonely when he chose her and was looking for a companion. They were not lovers before she was turned. That happened after. She was an amazing companion and very loyal. Most vampires would have found a new human to turn. Not Eric. Pam was his only child. No one could ever take her place. He also knew that the more children he would have the weaker he would get. So he saved his strength and built his way up. He was now a sheriff and a very respected one.

Yet the question remained, whispering in his mind. Did he love Sookie? He desired her. He enjoyed her sense of humor, she constantly surprised him. He knew there was a part of him that had loved her once, but she was not sure if it was the spell that had influenced that love. She was his bonded, that put her above anyone else. He wanted to be with her and for him that was enough. Yet there was a nagging feeling inside him that he couldn't quiet down.

He would give it more thought later. He set his mind to business as he pulled in the parking lot of Fangtasia. He hoped his child had good news for him and the surprise for Sookie was well under way.

Pamela could sense her master was near. She was not happy about the situation and he would not be wither. The calls had not gone the way she wanted them to. She looked up as Eric walked in. He was so handsome, it always surprised her that she was so happy to see him even after all these years together. Most vampires grew weary of one another, some did not know how to spend eternity with the same faces. That is why so many children left. To seek out new experiences. She knew she was an exception to her kind. Most never returned to their makers. A child was bonded to their maker and the very early years were the hardest to live through.

The thirst could kill a newborn vampire easily. Most makers were cruel and made their newborns suffer tremendously, almost as a right of passage that they themselves went through. Newborns learned the first and most important lesson to their survival. Obey their master and maker above all else. Above their thirst. To respect a maker was instilled early on. Pamela knew she would always be loyal and respect Eric in every way. He was the key to her survival. She was a patient newborn and learned a lot. She was smart enough to know when and how far she could push for her independence. She made many mistakes along the way and paid the price for them. Yet through all their years together, all her punishments at his hands, she knew she was one of the lucky ones. Eric promised never to break her or change her. They formed a friendship and an understanding of one another that few found. It was why she knew she could live the rest of her days at his side. He had always kept his word.

"Eric, how is Sookie?" she asked,trying to distract him.

"She is well," he replied. There was hesitation in his voice. "She is having a hard time with the bond. Her body is craving my blood but she does not realize how much just yet. I have to speak with her about it tonight."

Pam could not believe her ears. "Did you not explain all this to her already after you bonded?" she asked. "How could you not tell her what would happen?"

"I was waiting for the right moment and I did not think the bond would be this strong."

Pam had thought of telling Eric that she noticed things were a little different with him as well. That it wasn't just Sookie that was having cravings and needing physical contact. She thought he would be able to figure it out on his own, but now she wasn't so sure.

"I have noticed master that you are no longer consorting with the fangbangers." she said. "Did Sookie ask you to abstain from your daily endeavors?"

"She most certainly has not made any such demands on me! I am free to choose who I consort with and drink from."

"You do realize it's bad for business?"she asked. "You will get back to your regular routine of pillaging the human women? I am sure your bonded does not have you "whipped" as they say?" Pam was taking her chances with the anger she saw simmering. She needed him to realize on his own that there was something going on.

"I am far from whipped Pamela and you will watch your tongue."

"I just haven't wanted..."he trailed off in mid-sentence.

"Yes?" she prompted smiling.

He looked at her and she could see he realized the bond was working in more ways than one.

"I haven't wanted anyone else since the bonding took place." he said quietly. His blue eyes were full of wonder and curiosity at the thought that perhaps he was wrong.

"I see." she said. "Perhaps it is a good idea to talk with Sookie as soon as possible. Dear Abbie says honesty is the best policy. Perhaps you should go to her now and get it over with. The shifter won't mind you going to get her."

He smiled at her. "Pam you are so smart and intelligent. You see things that others cannot see. I thank you for helping me see this bond is not one sided, but don't think for one minute that I don't see you are trying to get me out of here. I will sort things out with Sookie later. Now how goes the plans for my surprise?"

Damn the man she thought to herself.

"Well?" he asked her with those blue eyes staring right through her.

"I've made calls to everyone on the list. It seems that no one can make it to perform for the date you need." she replied. She had the sense to look down and not at him.

"Why not?" he demanded. She started to reply but she stopped when she realized he wasn't talking to her.

"How about the original singer," Pam said. "She is quite good."

"She doesn't sing it the way I want it sung," he said. "I asked you to get this done for me Pamela. Why is it so hard for this to be arranged?"

Pam felt the anger building. "I've been talking to pitiful humans all day, being put on hold! If you want it done a certain way, why not just do it yourself?"she snapped at him.

"Careful child, I might have to put you over my knee."

She was silent and realized that her anger had gotten the better of her. Eric could take her sarcasm and wit, but not her anger. There was a line that was never crossed with him and she was close to it.

She watched him and waited. He had that look when he was coming up with something devious. He rubbed his chin and smiled.

"Pamela my child you are brilliant" he praised. "I will sing it myself and the evening will be perfect. Now I need some of the best musicians." he said over his shoulder. She followed him as he made his way to the office.

"Yes, it will be perfect. Now start to take notes for me as I make you another list of musicians I want to perform with. You will call them all and they will come." he told her.

She rolled her eyes and sat down to start the list. She had tried to get out of this and only succeeded in getting more work. Then she the thought came to her and she smiled at him sweetly.

"Are they local musicians master?"

He laughed out loud at her cleverness. "No Pamela they are not all local and even if they were I forbid you to glamour anyone. Think of it as a small punishment for trying to get rid of me earlier."

She pouted and looked absolutely adorable.

Damn the man!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Merlotte's was busy as usual for a Friday night. Sookie was full of energy but was having a hard time tonight filtering out everyone's thoughts. She knew that vampire blood opened up her ability but she was usually able to control it better. She didn't even realize the effort she was making to drown everyone out until Sam touched her shoulder.

"Sookie, are you alright? he asked.

"Oh sure Sam I'm fine," she said automatically.

He pulled her a little closer and whispered "I think you need to come and sit in the back for a bit."

She started to refuse but saw the stubborn look on his face and knew he was serious.

She followed him to the back of the kitchen, grateful that the noise had dimmed a little.

"What's going on with you tonight? I can tell by the faces that you making that you are having a bit of a problem."

"I don't want to talk about it Sam, not with you. I don't mean that in a bad way but I just don't think you would understand."

"Try me," he answered.

Sookie bit her bottom lip, a move that did not go unnoticed by Sam. She was so damn sexy and she did not even know it. His was projecting his thoughts to her unintentionally.

"I want her, I love her...," he thought.

"Sam cut it out! " Sookie yelled.

She heard his thoughts clear as a bell and the intention behind them as well.

"I'm sorry", he said immediately. "It won't happen again. I just want to make sure you're alright. She could tell he was embarrassed and felt bad for him.

"Sam you have to control your thoughts a little better than that" she said.

"I will, but can't you just block me out?"

Sookie sighed and wondered how much she should tell him. He was not too happy about her and Eric. The last thing he needed to know were intimate details.

"I'm having a hard time tonight Sam, blocking everyone out. I was with Eric earlier and my ability is heightened. When Eric and I are together sometimes we…" she paused. "Well we sort of.."

"You exchange blood." he stated.

She looked at him surprised that he would know that.

"Sookie I'm a shifter, the supernatural world is my home. I know you are bonded and that is what mates who are bonded do. They share their bodies, blood, everything. They have to."

"Wait, what do you mean they have to share blood? You mean they choose too right?"

"No Sookie, they have too, physically have too. Your body craves Eric's blood now. Didn't he tell you any of this?"

She felt a huge wave of anger hit her and thought it was Eric's at first, but then realized it was her own. She was so angry she couldn't breathe.

Her head ached, everyone's thought were amplified. The feeling was too much for her. She put her hands over her ears attempting to physically block the noise.

Sam reached out to her to touch her, but she backed away. She was unable to shut anything out. She tapped into the bond to get some relief but there was none. She heard screaming and realized it was her own.

She felt Eric's immediate worry and then the calm he was trying to send through to her. It wasn't working. She felt as though her brain was going to explode.

Sam shouted toward the bar for help, within seconds she felt two cold hands on hers, she looked at the hands and then up into the blue eyes of Bill Compton.

"Sookie concentrate on my face," he whispered to her. "You can do it, look at me and listen to my thoughts."

"I can't listen to vampires." she lied. Since the bonding with Eric she was hearing stray thoughts. She hadn't told a soul. Not even her bonded.

"Exactly, you can't read me but try as hard as you can to listen." he said.

The pain awful, the steady stream of thoughts were unbearable. She looked at him and tried. She concentrated hard to hear him, through the pain. There was nothing there, no sound, no thoughts, just silence. Slowly the noise faded. She stayed there holding his hands,basking in the silence.

Her head was still aching. She thought of what Sam had said and started to panic. How could he not tell her? It was all just another trick. She would never be loved the way she wanted to be. First Bill, now Eric. Her Eric. It was all too much for her to take in. She felt warm, too warm even with Bill's cold hands on her. Her knees buckled and she passed out.

Bill caught her effortlessly. He brought her closer. He caught a whiff her hair and melted. She would always smell this good to him. He would always desire her. He wanted her even now, here in this bar. The aching for her would never go away.

He thought of taking her and running away, somewhere, anywhere. But he knew she would not survive the loss of Eric. He often wondered if she could be re-bonded to someone else. The thought had crossed his mind so many times. He was so tempted to take her, to force her to take his blood and try but he knew it would be against her will. It would be like the time they were locked in the truck of the car together. She would never consent, and he could never do something so awful to her again. There were days that he could not stand the sight of himself. That was perhaps his darkest day, when he realized what had happened between them.

He knew Eric would arrive any minute. He looked up at Sam, who had been quietly observing him.

"She'll be fine Sam" he said.

Sam smiled and said softly " I envy you Bill."

"Why on Earth would you envy me Sam? I had her love and I lost it all."

"Yes there is that part, she loved you too. But that's not what I mean. I envy that she can't hear your thoughts. I envy that you are free to love her just as much as me, if not more and she cannot hear a single thought. I have to work hard to hide my feelings from her on a daily basis because our friendship is all I have."

Bill thought it over and realized there was some sense to what Sam was saying.

"You see I sometimes I slip and she knows how I feel about her, but it puts more of a strain on our friendship. It makes her not want to be around me and I can't have that. So I hide it as best I can. There are days when I don't want her to come to work because it's so hard to see her and not be able to feel my feelings for her. So I really envy you."

Bill looked down at Sookie. Yes he was free to love her, to think about her, to want her. He understood what Sam was getting at, but he still suffered. There was not even a friendship he could have with her. Too much had happened and she had not entirely forgiven him. Maybe one day they could be friends.

For now his duty to Eric was to protect Sookie at all costs. His life depended in it. As he looked down at her he knew the one person he could not protect her from was Eric. Eric would be the death of this beautiful girl.

He knew at that moment holding her in his arms that he would never give up hope that one day things would change and that she would be his again. He would always protect her.

There was a loud bang of the front door to Merlotte's and a booming voice yelled "Where is she?"

Bill looked at Sam, who rolled his eyes. Sam hopped off the stool he had been on and called out " She's here Eric."

Eric was there in an instant. He looked at Sam, then at Bill, lingering on where Bill's hands were. "Compton?"

"She passed out and I caught her," Bill explained.

"You will remove yourself from my bonded. I will take over take over from here"

Sam cleared his throat. Eric did not look up " You have something to say Shifter?" Sookie was still out as Eric picked her up in his arms.

"Sookie had a hard time tonight Eric. We're lucky Bill was here to calm her down."Sam said. "Also I think there are some things you may need to talk with her about."

" I am fully aware of the situation and it will be dealt with tonight. I am taking her home now."

He walked out the back door with Sookie in his arms.

Sam nodded at Bill and went back to the bar. Bill followed out the back door in enough time to see Eric fly off with Sookie.

He would follow through the woods to make sure she was alright.

As much as he wanted to protect her, the sad thing was that he could never protect her from what she herself wanted most.

That was the problem, she wanted Eric.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much for your reviews. Eric is getting to the point where he must tell Sookie everything. But can he tell her how he feels about her when he is not really sure himself? He is acting a bit high handed but I think he needs to figure a few things out and that is just his way.  
**

Chapter Eight

Sookie stirred as she felt the cool air on her skin. She felt weightless and knew that could only mean one thing.

Eric.

She opened her eyes to look at him. He was so beautiful, yet so deceitful. How could she have been fooled into thinking he cared for her? Her heart ached as much as her head.

Eric looked down and saw the sadness in her eyes. He also felt her lingering anger.

He dropped down from the sky and landed gracefully in front of her porch.

She struggled to get out of his arms and he let her go. He followed her up the stairs to the door.

"Sookie we need to talk "he said as he followed her in the house.

She turned on him then and the anger was back. He felt it as though it was his own. He had to take a step back from the force of it. She had fully opened the bond without even realizing it.

" You've made me into something I don't want to be! You tricked me and I thought you cared. Now I'm supposed to need you for the rest of my life? You've robbed me of everything I could have had!, she cried.

" Sookie what are you talking about?"

" I wanted a life with love and marriage and babies! A life that I chose. Not one that was chosen for me. Now my body needs you when I'm not even sure I want you! You lied to me Eric, you don't care for me. You just manipulated the situation I was in to suit your needs.

"I didn't want any of this, I didn't want to be a pawn in everyone's little game. I just want a normal life!

"Sookie can I please talk? My lover you have it wrong. It seems I have made a mess of things. Would you let me explain and after if you want me to leave I will."his blue eyes were sad and concerned. She saw something else there too. He looked wary of her, as though he was unsure what she was capable of. She felt almost powerful. She calmed a little at the thought that she did have some control.

She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. " You can talk but I need to go upstairs and unwind."

" How about you take a bath? I'll run the water for you."

She wasn't sure if she wanted to be naked around him, things always had a way of getting out of control with him and unresolved.

" I promise I will just talk and you will just listen, nothing else."

" That's all?" she asked.

"Unless my lover would like more then I am always happy to oblige."he smiled.

She made a face at him and went upstairs to her room. She heard Eric follow and head to the bathroom. Did she want to hear him out? What if it was like Sam said. She didn't want to need Eric like this. She got undressed and put on her old cotton robe. She could easily be wearing the best lingerie, but she loved this old thing. Eric loved it as almost as much as her favorite blanket. It made her happy that she was able to control and keep certain things, they were hers and she didn't want to change everything about herself. It drove him crazy but he understood and accepted that about her.

"My lover your bath is ready," he called out. She shivered from the tone in his voice. He was pure sex and he knew the effect he had on her.

She knew she had to face him.

He watched her walk into the bathroom and followed her every subtle move. She undid the belt of the robe and let it fall to the floor and stood there. She knew what it would do to him so she took her sweet time. Daintily she got into the tub. The water was perfect.

She closed her eyes and felt the tension start to leave her body, she felt calm and opened her eyes and looked at him. " Eric stop it right now," she said. If I needed help I would ask for it. Stop trying to make everything better throught the damned bond!"

"Sookie it's my responsibility to make sure you are well," he replied.

She didn't answer him, instead she dunked her head under the water and stayed there. The silence in the water was the perfect getaway. When she was younger and needed things to be quiet, the water was the best place to be.

She knew he was waiting. She could feel his impatience.

She came out of the water and found him sitting on the edge of the tub. She waited for him to talk.

"My lover, we are bonded. That means so much to me, more than anything. I know I haven't told you everything but I had every intention to do so. It just never seemed to be the right time. I want to explain everything to you, and I will answer all your questions.

He was quiet for a moment, as if to choose he next words carefully.

"When Andre had you I knew I had to make a choice for you that one day you would regret and perhaps hate me for. I felt that either way you were going to be unhappy but I knew I would be the lesser of two evils. I know Andre well enough to know what he would have done to you for his pleasure...well let's just say I'm very content it was me."

"To be honest I also could not stand the thought of you being with anyone but me. I wanted you to be mine. From the minute I laid eyes on you I wanted you. So there was a ulterior motive behind my actions that day. While I don't regret my decision I do regret not finding the time to explain it all to you sooner.

She started to reply but he held up his hand to stop her. "Let me finish. When we exchanged blood the third time, we changed. You will now need my blood, my touch, and to never be apart for long periods of time. If we are your body will go through withdrawal. You will physically feel ill. You could even die."

"Eric you said "we changed"? What changed for you?"

Her question caught him off guard. He was prepared to tell her what would be different for her, but not for him.

"It seems that I no longer want blood from anyone but you. I no longer entertain the thought of other women either. You are the only woman I want." He said this reluctantly which made Sookie almost laugh. He looked like a child who lost their favorite candy.

"Eric you say that as if it's a bad thing."

"It is and it isn't. I do have an image to uphold and a reputation. Pam says it is bad for business. " Someone needs to pillage the human women at Fangtasia" he said imitating Pam to perfection.

"What else changed besides your physical desire for me?"she asked. She knew as hard as she fought it that she was totally in love with him.

"Nothing,"he said.

Sookie felt a ripple though the bond and knew he was holding something back.

She was getting cold. She stood up and he handed her a large towel to dry off. True to his word he was being a gentleman.

She dried off, put on her robe and went into her bedroom.

He was right behind her. She sat on the bed and stretched out. They were both quiet.

He sat down on the other side of the bed and just watched her.

"So what exactly does this mean Eric? Does this mean that I have to be with you for the rest of my life?

"If you want to be, I can arrange it," he joked. " And don't forget the fantastic sex."

"Don't joke Eric! I mean what if I don't want to be with you specifically? What if I want to fall in love with someone else? What if I want babies? Can you offer me that?

"I will take care of you always Sookie. I will make sure you have everything you need. A bond is as special to a vampire as marriage is to you."

"Eric that's not the same thing. I know you can provide for me, protect me, and care for me. But can you love me? Can you give me children?

"I cannot give you a child Sookie, and this world that we live in is not meant for children."

"And love? she asked.

"I can't give you something I know nothing about," he replied. "I was human a long time ago and marriage was not what it is now. It was necessary to marry and have children. There was caring there. That is what I know and that is what I can offer you Sookie."

"So I am bonded to you, but you will never love me? A loveless marriage without children. That is what you offer me?

"Yes,"he said.

"What if I choose to find someone who will love me?"

"My lover you are special and no human man could last with you. Why do you think you were alone for so long?

" I wasn't talking about human men,"she snapped.

He was filled with jealous rage at the thought of her with someone else. He thought of Bill and wanted to kill him.

"You will not be with Bill Sookie. I forbid it."

"I wasn't talking about Bill! I was talking about Sam!

She regretted the words the minute they came out of her mouth. But she couldn't stop herself, she was furious as well for the whole situation. She knew using Sam was wrong but she was hurting. She needed to see his reaction.

"Your angry? Well be good and angry. Sam would love me and cherish me. I could have babies with Sam and be happy! He could learn to shield his thoughts and we could have a nice life."

But she didn't want Sam, she wanted Eric. She wanted Eric to love her. She wanted him to offer her more. He watched her curiously.

"There is only one problem with that my lover," he said softly.

"Oh really and what would that be?"

He pulled her closer even though she resisted. He was inches from her face. He pulled her face toward him and kissed her ever so sweetly.

"You don't love Sam, Sookie. You love me". He said it so confidently. He knew and had known for a long time now that she was in love with him.

She pulled away from him and turned to the side.

"Please leave Eric."

"Sookie.."

"I told you I would listen. I have. You said you would leave if I wanted you to so I am asking you to please leave."

He was gone in a flash of vampiric speed but not before she felt a kiss on her forehead so soft that it could have been an angel.

She cried then, letting it all come out. Her heart was shattered into tiny pieces. She cried for all she wanted and wouldn't have, for all her lost hopes and dreams, All the feelings she had bottled up inside came pouring out like tidal wave. Just like before with her anger she unintentionally opened the bond and released it all.

Eric was at the end of the driveway when it happened. He felt all her emotions and pain. He clutched his chest and bent over in pain. The bond lashed out at him, whipping his senses and making him feel everything.

He knelt down on the ground and took her pain, realizing how much he had hurt her and himself at the same time. It seemed like hours before the pain subsided and he realized she must have fallen asleep.

What a fool he had been. He would make it up to her. He would learn to love her.

He flew off into the night air and headed home, not realizing that Sookie had laid claim to his undead heart and that the feeling would be returned when he least expected it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

He followed through the woods all the way to her house, careful to stay far enough behind so Eric did not catch his scent. He wanted to make sure she was alright. He thought of how Eric took over at Merlotte's. He hated the bond they shared and the effect he had on her. They were bonded but more than that Bill always had the sense that they were made for each other. He would never admit it to anyone. Sookie was so special and Eric could protect her more than Bill could. It was not something he was happy about. He wanted to believe that it was the connection from the first time Eric tricked Sookie into taking his blood, but he knew it had started before then. He had caught Sookie looking at Eric in a way most women did long before any drop of Eric's blood made it's way in her system.

It was odd because Sookie was not most women and should not have been under Eric's spell, but she was. The strangest thing of all was that Eric was a little under Sookie's spelll although he did not know it yet. Bill could almost admit to himself that the two of them together was right and inevitable. Sadly though he wanted to hang onto his dreams of being with Sookie, and wanted to take action to ensure this would happen. He felt a little excited at the possibility of taking Sookie from Eric.

He was almost at her house and he heard the argument. He reacted to it with such glee that it he was almost ashamed. He never wanted Sookie to hurt, not even in this way. It was clear though that she was hurting. He could not smell Eric or Sookie so he knew that he was far enough away for Eric not to know he was there. He watched the whole scene play out and waited.

It was something vampires were good at. They had a lifetime to wait.

Sookie woke as she heard a noise outside. Her pillow was wet from her tears. It was still dark outside, so morning had not yet come. She wondered what was outside her window this time?

"Vampires and Shapeshifters and Were's, oh my!" she laughed to herself. She was Dorothy in this screwed up Land of Oz.

She kicked the blankets off and got up to make her way downstairs. Strangely she wasn't afraid of what was out there. She felt drained, an ironic choice of words. She stood in front of the door and waited. Sure enough there was something out there. Vampire.

"Who's there?"

"It's Bill, may I come in?" he asked in that southern drawl that she had once loved so much. She was not sure she wanted to see Bill.

He sensed her hesitation. "Sookie please I just want to see that your alright."

She sighed and opened the door. "Come in Bill."

She turned and walked to the living room to the sofa. She sat and wrapped her old blanket around her. He smiled at the memory of that blanket.

"What do you want Bill?"

"I just wanted to see that you were alright. I know you weren't well at Merlotte's and so I followed you home. I know Eric left. I just wanted to see if you needed anything." He did not mention that he had heard everything.

"I'm fine Bill, really you shouldn't have come. Eric won't be pleased at this." She felt a little surge of power in the room and thought it was coming from Bill. She noticed he did not feel anything though, where was it coming from?

He frowned at the mention of Eric's name. He hated Eric for taking Sookie from him. His anger at the situation flared a little.

"Eric is not here Sookie. You and are are friends aren't we?"

Sookie immediately noticed the change in his tone and watched him closely.

"Yes Bill you and I are friends, I was merely suggesting that Eric would not think your visit proper for this hour. That's all." She soothed him with her voice. "It is nice to see you however I am tired and would like to rest. Bill was fast and could easily be on her in seconds, faster than her taking back her invitation.

Bill relaxed a little. He wanted her so badly. The thoughts of taking her surfaced again, but he forced himself to stop. He felt as though he were two people at the same time. The restrained Bill who cared deeply for Sookie, the wild Bill who wanted her, to claim her and keep her.

He did not understand what was happening to him but he knew that she was in danger being with him. He wanted to leave but he couldn't. He needed to stay with her.

She sensed it. She saw the predatory look in his eyes. She knew what had to be done.

The phone rang and it startled both of them. Sookie smiled at him. "Excuse me Bill."

She answered the phone careful not to allow the fear creep into her voice.

"Hello?"

"Hi Sookie, how are you?"

Sookie looked at Bill and answered. "Hi Amelia, I'm good. I'm just sitting here with Bill". He smiled and nodded. He liked Amelia.

Amelia sensed right away that something was wrong in her voice, but she knew Bill would hear. "How was your shift at Merlotte's tonight? I saw Sam and he mentioned you had a hard time?"

"Yes I did and thankfully Bill was there to help me." She glanced at Bill and saw the tension ease out of him.

Amelia thinking quickly said " You_ tell _Bill Sookie that I said thank for helping and that I say hello." Sookie noticed her emphasis on the word tell.

Sookie smiled and turned to Bill, who was expecting a thank you as he had already heard it.

" Bill, Amelia wants me to tell you- I rescind your invitation!" The words were out of her mouth so quickly but the effect was instant. She told Amelia to call her back.

Bill looked so startled and surprised as he walked backwards out of her house that she almost laughed. It wasn't funny however, there was something very wrong with him.

Once outside he tried desperately to get back in. He was shouting and cursing. She has never seen him like this, it was almost as though he were possessed.

She had to speak to Amelia and Octavia about it. She felt Eric's worry and concern through the bond. She did not want to talk to him after all that had happened but she had no choice in the matter. She knew he sensed something wrong, the sun was coming up soon. She wasn't sure if he would make it in time.

" Bill I'm calling Eric, you need to leave. I don't know what's come over you but Eric will be on his way shortly. I suggest you go home and wait for him there."

Bill stopped his ranting. "Sookie I am sorry, please let me in. I need you." He sounded so sad, she almost felt bad for him.

"The sun will be up soon, you need to go home. Eric will see you later and find out what's going on."

Eric. Bill's ceased his actions and thought of the last time he had seen Eric. He smiled as he realized Eric's weakness was the one thing he thought was his strength all along.

After the argument Eric and Sookie had he watched Eric walk away from the house. Then to Bill's surprise, Eric fell to his knees at the end of Sookie's driveway.

What a sight to behold, the mighty Eric Northman on his knees clutching his chest. In that moment he was weak and helpless.

The bond was the key. He would get Sookie back and be rid of Eric.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Sookie answered the phone knowing it would be Amelia. Bill had left and was hopefully on his way home as the sun was coming out. She loved the sun for more than the tanning it gave her white skin. It was her only protection for the time being against Bill and other vampires. At least she could leave her house. Until sundown. Then she was sure Bill would be back. But so would Eric and that gave her a more peaceful feeling than the sun.

"Hello?" she said.

"My lover it's me."

Her heart skipped a beat and she felt butterflies in her stomach. He always had that effect on her. She was happy to hear his voice as well as surprised but she was still so angry with him, even though her heart didn't want to be.

"I was expecting Amelia " she said coldly.

He heard the hurt in her voice at what had happened between them but he also felt her happiness through the bond.

"I was calling to see if Bill was gone. I felt your fear a little while ago and then Amelia called me to tell me Bill was there. What happened? "

She was a little disappointed that he was only calling about Bill. She thought it would be about the argument they had earlier.

"There is something wrong with Bill. He is acting very strange. When he was here I felt as though he was struggling with himself."

"Struggling about what exactly?"

Sookie hesitated. She did not want Bill harmed but she knew if she did not say everything then she would be in hurt by Bill. She knew without a doubt that he could be lethal.

"He was struggling over me Eric. He wanted to hurt me, but at the same time he wanted to keep me safe."

Eric was silent but she felt his fury. "Sookie why did you let him in?"

"I let him in because we are friends and normally I would have felt safe. I let him in because maybe I wanted some company after you left, to take my mind off you!"

He growled in frustration. This was not going the way he wanted it to. It never did with her.

"Sookie I did not mean that this was your fault, I only wanted to know why he was there. You could not have known the state he was in. I will deal with him tonight. In the meantime I don't want you to be alone. Amelia is on her way over with Octavia and they will protect the house with a spell."

She was too tired to argue. "Fine."

He was over a thousand years old and knew when a woman said fine, she was never fine.

"My lover I want to talk with you about what happened earlier between us but I am running out of time." His body was starting to feel heavy with sleep, the sun was up but he could talk a few more minutes before he succumbed.

She wasn't sure how she felt about everything, maybe she needed a clean break from him for a little while? Her heart ached at the thought of not seeing him anymore.

" I don't think it's a good idea Eric. Maybe we need to be apart for a while."

"My lover that is the last thing we need, remember we are bonded. You will start to feel ill by tomorrow as you have not had my blood. I will see you tomorrow. Please be safe until then, stay with Amelia. Promise me Sookie."

She heard the urgency in his voice and knew he needed to sleep. He would fight it to keep talking to her and that would make him weak.

"Okay Eric I promise I will stay with Amelia and I will see you tomorrow."

He smiled at her reluctance and knew how hard it was for her to accept him when she was clearly still so hurt and angry.

"Until tonight then my beautiful lover."

She shivered at the sexiness of his voice. The effect it had on her was almost unbearable. It would be a long day.

She heard a knock at the door and knew it was Amelia.

"Who is it?"

"It's Amelia and Octavia Sookie"

Sookie opened the door and let them in. Her flushed cheeks did not go unnoticed by her best friend. She seemed frazzled by more than just Bill. Only Eric could make Sookie look like that. She was going to love the surprise he had planned for her. She had learned about it from Pam and was excited for her best friend.

"And what have you been doing Sookie?" Amelia asked with a smile.

"I was on the phone with Eric." Then she noticed how Amelia was looking at her.

" There's nothing to be embarrassed about Sookie, phone sex is great for a relationship."

"Amelia! I wasn't...we weren't...Oh forget it."

Amelia loved to tease Sookie about Eric, but in truth she was happy that they were trying to work things out. It was about time.

Octavia had been in the doorway and came in. She looked very serious.

"Sookie who has been here?"

Sookie looked at Ocatavia, puzzled. " Eric was here earlier and then Bill. That's it".

"There was something more here than vampires Sookie, something powerful and evil."

"Is it fae? Sookie asked. Niall had warned her that the fae could be evil as well as good.

" No, not fae, something else entirely."

Amelia looked at Sookie who usually was able to feel things others didn't. " Sookie have you felt anything lately that was a little odd?"

She was about to say no when she remembered the feeling she had when Bill was here.

" I did feel something, but I thought it was Bill trying to glamor me. Which is strange because he knows I can't be. That is when he changed, after I felt that spark of power."

" Sookie, you must tell me exactly what happened," said Octavia.

She recounted the evening to both of them starting with what happened at Merlottes, how Bill had helped her then but that he seemed fine. Her argument with Eric, waking to find Bill outside. She told them the conversation she had with Bill, her call with Ameila, how she helped her get Bill out. It seemed like every other night in her life since she learned of the supernatural world.

" Octavia what do you think the problem is?"

Octavia had a feeling she knew what was happening but wanted to talk to Eric first.

" Sookie I think first we need to put a protective spell on this house. We need to have a meeting with Niall, and Eric. Bill has to be taken care of first so that no harm comes to anyone else."

"Amelia let's get to work, Sookie you get some rest."

Octavia did not want to worry Sookie but there was something at work here that was affecting the vampires. If it could affect the vampires in such a way then it could affect other supes as well. She needed to talk with Eric to see if he felt any desire to hurt Sookie. She was sure he would be immune to whatever got a hold of Bill.

Sookie was his bonded and it was his duty to see her safe.

Octavia and Amelia set to the task. Sookie was quiet as her friends went to work their magic. She knew there was something going on with her as well. She had felt a few powerful sparks of energy when she was arguing with Eric. Were they evil? They didn't seem to feel that way to her. Was she changing somehow? She wasn't sure but she knew she wouldn't say anything just yet. She needed to talk with Eric about it all. They would figure this out together tonight. She was tired and decided to take Octavia's advice. She sat on the couch and curled up with her favorite blanket and closed her eyes.

Outside as they worked and conjured a spell Amelia was wondering about everything. There was something she couldn't quite put her finger on. She felt an odd sensation of familiarity.

She had a feeling that whatever was happening was from someone or something that had been here before. She hoped the spell to protect the house would be enough. Octavia had decided just in case they would cast one on Sookie as well.

Whatever this thing was, it was angry.


	11. Chapter 11

**So sorry for the delay, things have been super busy and I've been trying to piece together this chapter. I know some of you were wondering where I was going with this, but you'll see it come together after this chapter. Thanks so much for the reviews. Thank you to Miss Harris, these are her characters as we all know. It's fun to be able to borrow them and play awhile.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eleven 

Eric woke with a rage in his undead heart. Bill was a constant thorn in his side, were it not for Sookie he would have killed him long ago. He knew he would have to make the bastard pay for what happened with Sookie yesterday. Before he did however he needed to know what provoked him. He was curious to know why the sudden turn around. He knew Bill thought he loved Sookie, but Eric also knew young vampires. They could turn in an instant when they did not get what they wanted. He also knew Bill did not have enough experience to control himself, it was evident when he had found them in the trunk of that car. The thirst overwhelmed him and Sookie was the one who suffered from it. He often repeated to Sookie that she should not be alone with Bill. But she was too stubborn and would not listen.

It was time, there was still a lot to do. He needed to speak with Pam to see how things were progressing for the evening he had planned for Sookie. He felt another stab of anger at Bill, he wanted this surprise for his Sookie to happen. He also needed to see Sookie today, he was craving her. He knew she would be feeling worse as the minutes passed without him. He would send Pam to watch Bill for now. His first priority was Sookie. He was happy to learn from Amelia how she had gotten Bill out of the house. She was intelligent as well as beautiful.

He needed to see her as soon as possible. It would be a good reunion.

* * *

Sookie stretched out feeling relaxed after her nap. She could hear Amelia and Octavia in the kitchen talking and the smell of something delicious cooking. She got up to join them, feeling a little hungry. She was also starting to feel a familiar ache.

Amelia looked up as she walked in. She noticed Sookie looked much better but she was a little pale. She knew that look and wondered when Eric would get here.

"Hey there sleepyhead!"

" Hey yourself, how did everything go?"

" It went well Sookie, the protection spell is strong," said Octavia.

"What is that smell? It smells so good."

Octavia looked at Amelia. Amelia nodded her approval.

" Sookie we both feel that it is better to be upfront with you about this. We have made a potion for you that we need you to drink to complete the protection spell."

" Amelia I never had to drink anything before, I'm not sure I want to."

" Sookie, we put the spell on the house, but we also put one on you to protect you. The potion will seal it."

"We believe something controlled Bill, so it's not enough that the house is protected, you need to be too. Think of it as a shield,"

Sookie was not sure but she trusted these two women with her life and knew they would never harm her.

"Okay".

"Octavia stood up and walked to the stove. " Have a seat Sookie and I'll prepare it for you."

Sookie sat at the kitchen table. There were so many thoughts going through her head.

"Are you any closer to understanding what is happening with Bill?"

Octavia brought the potion to Sookie and sat with her. "Drink and we'll talk and tell you what we think is going on."

Sookie looked at the cup in front of her, it smelled wonderful, she only hoped it would taste as good.

Octavia had to laugh, " Sookie you look like a little girl who has to take some kind of awful medicine. Trust me it will taste wonderful."

As she drank she began to relax and feel so peaceful.

Olivia looked at Amelia and smiled indicating it was working.

"Okay Sookie, here is what I think is going on. I think Bill was possessed by a demon or a spirit."

Sookie's eyes went as wide as they could get and she almost spit out the potion. " What?"

" It's true Sookie," Amelia said. "We are a little worried about you being with Eric too."

"Eric wouldn't hurt me. I am his bonded."

" Even so Sookie I want to speak with Eric first before he comes anywhere near you. Just to be sure."

Sookie was quiet, she knew they wanted what was best for her, but this was Eric they were talking about. Would he really be affected by what got a hold of Bill? She didn't think so, the bond they had was strong. She was sure he would feel compelled to protect her, but he had been cursed before.

" Okay, I think it's a good idea. He should be here soon, the sun is almost down."

"Why don't you go and take and shower and freshen up for when he gets here," said Amelia. "You'll feel better too."

" I think I just might do that."

She headed upstairs and went to the bathroom to run the shower. She let it run to the temperature she wanted, then got in. As the water beat on her body she realized she was aching all over. She needed Eric and she need him now. She grabbed the loofah and started to scrub her skin. She knew she shouldn't rub too hard but she needed to ease the ache, so she scrubbed harder, in her soft and sensitive places too. Soon her skin was on fire, but she couldn't stop. It hurt but it was easier to deal with than the throbbing that had returned. How had she gotten into all of this? She wanted to cry but the tears would not come. She looked down at her body and realized that she had scrubbed so much she was bleeding. She dropped the loofah and shut the shower.

Now how to deal with this mess. She heard a bit of a commotion downstairs and then a pounding on the door. Before she had a chance to open it, it flew open and off the hinges. leaving her looking at a very irritated viking. She realized after he did that she was completely naked and bleeding.

He was at her side in an instant.

"Oh Sookie my lover what have you done? "

She cried then, he took her in his arms and brought her to the bed. Soothing her, he held her. He heard footsteps coming up the stairs and turned to see Octavia and Amelia at the doorway.

"Sookie are you okay?

"She will be fine I will tend to her wounds."

"No Eric, not before we make sure you aren't vulnerable to whatever got a hold of Bill."

" I assure you ladies I am fine and there is nothing to worry about, I need to tend to my bonded. It has been awhile, and we need to repair our bond."

Octavia looked Eric in the eyes, almost as if she was reading through him, then she nodded and left the room.

Eric looked at Sookie from head to toe, her beautiful skin marred by the scrubbing. He had a feeling he knew why but he wanted to talk to her about it.

" My lover what happened to you?"

Sookie was burning for him, the closer her was to her the less she could breathe. She wanted him more than she ever had before and didn't give a damn about her skin.

" I need to feel something other that this ache for you, it was eating away at me. I felt it through my whole body and I wanted to feel something else, even if it was pain."

" I want to heal you, lie back and let me take care of you."

"No, I need you Eric and I can't wait anymore!"

He cupped her face in his hands and said," I will heal you now, we have all night to be with each other. I will wash you in my blood and quench your thirst for me to ease the pain I know you are feeling. Please let me do this for you my sweet lover."

She released her breath and with it all the tension she was holding in. "Okay."

He smiled wickedly. " I promise you will enjoy it."

He kissed her then, slowly and sensually. She returned his kiss with so much passion for him, it caught him off guard. He kept his mind to the task as hand, in a little while he would indulge his little fairy woman.

He bit his hands and as the blood flowed he massaged her skin, starting with her hands and arms, it was a slow process as his hands kept healing. Bite after bite he let his blood flow onto her, her back, her stomach, her thighs. Sookie was writhing as the pain subsided and was replaced by lust for him. He felt it all. He had not touched her most sensitive spots yet.

The next bite, more blood flowed, this time he reached for her breast, rubbing them, paying close attention to her now taught nipples, circling them, healing them. Leaving sparks of fire everywhere he touched. She moaned louder as his hands moved down her belly. She waited to hear the sound of the next bite, but there was none, his hands were gone. She felt abandoned and was about to complain when she felt his tongue bathing her. Licking the top of her inner thigh, slowly turning her on her belly with his hands. She felt his mouth on the curve of her ass, licking slowly up, deliciously in between her and up her spine. It felt so good. She felt herself get so wet and was so turned on.

"Eric", she moaned his name as he slid up her back and molded himself to her, pressing his cock against her.

" Yes my lover, are you feeling better?"

Her response was to push back against him. He flipped her over. "I'm not finished yet." As he slid back down and spread her legs, opening her for him. He saw how hard she had scrubbed herself here and shook his head sadly. He bit his tongue again and licked her, lapped at her, tasting and savoring her.

She came then, hard and wanted him so badly, but he wasn't moving. He held her hips and kept going. Sookie thought she would go mad, she reached for his finger and slid it into her mouth and bit as hard as she could. It was enough to get a reaction from him. She tasted his blood then and sucked hard. She needed this, craved it. She felt the flow lessen, so she bit again. As she sucked his finger and he licked her, she came a second time.

This time he was ready for her, he massaged her clit and in one thrust filled her. He was crazed and began thrusting in and out.

Sookie threw her head back and screamed from the pure pleasure of his cock in her. There was only one word that she could say and she said it as loud as she could.

"Mine!"

That put Eric over the edge, he bit her neck and marked her. The feeling of him sucking her, the thrusting of his hips, she felt her muscles contracting and was coming again. He was right behind her. It was intense and amazing. He held her tightly for a long time, they both needed this to repair the hurt they had caused one another.

Sookie was feeling so much better, she loved this man with her whole heart. She tried not to think of how he couldn't love her, to just be in the moment with him. She relaxed and as she did she heard something that didn't sit well with her at all.

She sat up on the bed and concentrated more intently. Yes it was Amelia she was hearing, but she wasn't talking.

She was almost arguing with herself. Sookie knew it was wrong to listen in, but Amelia was hiding something. Eric started to talk but Sookie moved to grab his hand, not looking at him. He sat so still, understanding she was hearing something he could not.

_" I know this magic, it has to be her. But what is she doing here in Bon Temps? How did she get so powerful? What does she want with Sookie" _All these thoughts were racing though Amelia's head.

Sookie projected her thoughts to Amelia. _ " What is going on?"_

Amelia shut her out instantly. Sookie grabbed her housecoat and flew down the stairs, with Eric right behind her.

"Amelia don't you shut me out, tell me what you know!"

" Sookie you know I don't like it when you listen to me!"

" I wasn't listening, you were so loud it was hard to miss, plus I've had some of Eric blood so my senses are heightened."

Amelia sat on the chair. She didn't know what any of this meant but she knew she had to tell Sookie.

" Okay I think I may know the person who is behind this thing with Bill."

"How can you know that? You said it was a demon or spirit."

" That's part of the problem, this person to my knowledge is supposed to be alive. The last time I saw her was in college."

" How do you know it's the same person, how can you tell?"

" Sookie Witches have a trademark, or signature to their magic. Once you've known a witch you can easily recognize spells that are cast by her. Our essence is in our spells, so to other witches who know or have worked with us, we can be recognized.

"Okay so what is this person's name and why is she after me?

" That's the part I don't know. I'm not sure what she wants from you, but I know her name."

Sookie waited patiently.

" Her name is Marnie. Marnie Stonebrook."

Sookie shook her head and turned to Eric. He was so quiet. He met her eyes and she thought she saw a flash of fear, but it was gone as quickly as it came.

Amelia saw the exchange between them and there was something more that she hadn't clued in on yet.

"Sookie what does this mean to you? How do you know Marnie?"

Sookie sighed and smiled, it always had to be something.

"Amelia, Marnie Stonebrook is Hallow."

* * *

**I wanted to take into consideration some of the reviews you've left me. I know most of you wanted longer chapters so from now on they will be. Please review and I do hope you enjoy.**

**Yes Hallow is dead, this is my little twist to the story. She is still dead I have not changed that. There are so many stories on here where the authors change things up, I like that. You'll understand more in the next chapter  
**

**thanks**

**Pearl.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Sookie's mind was racing. This was unbelievable but then she was Sookie Stackhouse and it was perfectly normal for her to be in yet another supernatural situation. She almost laughed out loud. What were the odds. It was ghosties now too?

On the one hand she could not believe this was happening. On the other hand it made perfect sense to her. Of course the witch wanted her revenge. How was she doing it though? How had she been able to possess Bill? Who else had she been able to get to and how could they find out? Why Bill? Eric should have been affected, he was the last time. Could their bond be the reason he wasn't susceptible to her influence? Damn that Bill! She started to shake with rage as she realized what could have happened had Amelia not called.

A picture frame on the wall behind Eric shattered scaring everyone in the room. Eric leaned backwards pretending it was him that did it. He did not want to call attention to Sookie's abilities yet. Eric sent calm through the bond to soothe her. Sookie had not noticed that she was the cause of the cracked glass. Neither had anyone else.

She looked at Amelia who had gone white as the ghost they were talking about. She felt a pang of pity for her friend. Amelia had no idea how to help them. Octavia would and so would Niall. She touched Amelia's shoulder gently. " You need to wake Octavia and get her out here."

Sookie turned to Eric and took his big hand in hers. She felt his fear earlier, it was so that most people would not have known it, but he was her bonded and she knew it had been there.

"Eric, are you alright?

He smiled at her and squeezed her hand. " Yes my lover I am fine."

Sookie knew there was much more to him just being fine. " Eric please talk to me, I saw and felt your fear. I know what happened with Hallow the last time, I was there too remember?"

Eric looked at her and knew she would continue until he answered her.

" I am not afraid Sookie. I am worried for your safety. Fear is not something I carry with me, it is not something I allow. To feel fear is to lose wisdom in any battle. There is no room for it."

Sookie thought about this statement and realized he was right. But she still felt something there that he wouldn't put into words. He was a Viking warrior after all, and there was a lot of pride in being brave.

"So what's our next move?"

"We need to get everyone together to sort this out. We also need everyone in the same room so we can see who is susceptible to Hallow's influence. We need Niall here as well to see what he knows.

She walked to the window and looked toward Bill's house. She knew how Eric felt about Bill, and that if it wasn't for her Bill would be dead. Really dead and not just undead. Eric would make sure of it. He had not yet done anything out of respect for her and how she felt.

The problem was that she was not so sure she wanted Bill around anymore. He had hurt her so much in the past, maybe it was better if was forced to leave Bon Temps. She wanted to be good. To be the Sookie Gran had raised her to be. It seemed that lately there was another side of her that was emerging, a side that scared her a little. She noticed every time she took Eric's blood, she was stronger and not only in the physical sense. She was emotionally stronger too. It was this side of her that could do away with Bill. It made her wonder what she was capable of and if she could control the changes and the consequences they would bring. There were time she wanted Bill to suffer as she had, but what would that make her? Was she losing her conscience? Her empathy for people?

She knew she needed to speak with Niall for some guidance.

Eric had been watching her as she gazed out the window. He stayed silent and listened to her struggle. He could send her comfort but she needed to work this out for herself. He was wondering if Sookie had also been under the influence of Hallow somehow. He had noticed her getting stronger as well. Like the frame downstairs. She was projecting more often. Was it his blood that was igniting the change in her? Was it Hallow? Or was it simply her time to come into her own? He was not sure what power she would have beyond telepathy but he was sure there was more. She was still so young and power grew with age. It was impressive. Even though she was part fae she was showing powers of one who was closer to pure fae.

She turned then to look at him. How she loved this man. Yes it was strange even though he was a vampire, she still thought of him as her man. Her viking warrior. She knew without a doubt that he would be loyal to her and protect her forever. Was it enough for her? Would she ever stop wondering what the difference would be if he could say he loved her? Would it really be that different or would they just be words? It was his actions that showed her he cared. That she was sure would not change with words of love. He would still do anything to keep her from harm, so maybe there was no difference.

She had not realized it but she was flooding the bond with her emotions, all her love for him. He felt a bright white light flowing through him, everywhere. Unlike before when she had opened the bond with pain that almost crippled him, this gave him strength. He was an old vampire and a strong one, had lived through many things. He had never felt anything like this before. He knew that she loved him, but he never knew that she felt this way. This was in interesting turn of events, could she carry him through dangerous situations with this light within him? Could he brave the sunlight? It felt that way, he felt invincible. It was incredible.

He heard her thoughts and a part of him was sad that he couldn't love her in return the way she loved him.

As quickly as it happened the white light was gone, her own thoughts shut off from him. She was manipulating their bond fairly well. It was something he wanted to talk with her about but that would be another time. He knew this was headed in a different direction. One he wouldn't like.

"Sookie?"

" You know most of the time I can convince myself that I can live with you and love you the way I do. That it's alright that you can't love me back the same way. That you take care of me, and see that I am safe is enough. Our sex life is more than fantastic. I feel that I can talk and laugh with you better than I ever have with anyone. But then I remember."

"Remember what Sookie?" Eric asked.

She looked away and he felt her sadness before he saw the tears.

" I remember what it was like when you did love me. When Hallow cursed you, you loved me. I was your hearts desire. I know the difference between the Eric you are now and the Eric that loved me and was ready to give up everything for me. To stay with me. It makes me sad because had that never happened I would have never know the other true side of you."

"Sookie that was a spell, it wasn't real."

" Wasn't it Eric? Are you so sure that it wasn't real between us?"

" I can't explain it to you Lover, I just know that I care for you but it is not love. I don't know what love is. How can I offer you something I've never felt? I am a vampire, I know that you are my bonded and I am sworn to you. I will care for you, and laugh with you, I want to be with you forever. Is that not enough?"

" I don't know Eric. Maybe I can live this way but what happens if it's not enough? I know that what you felt for me when you were cursed was real. I can't pretend that it wasn't. I don't understand how you can. Don't you remember at all how it was between us?"

He remembered being with her, but he couldn't remember how he felt at the time. How could he explain it to her so she would understand. Bloody witches. They could wreak havoc on a vampire, it was why his kind stayed as far away from them as possible. Most vampires made deals with witches to keep them happy and give them what they wanted. Eric could not give in to Hallow. He was a fool to think she could not affect him. But she had and his while life had been turned upside down because of his pride and foolishness.

"Sookie I don't remember, honestly I wish I could. I remember being happy and incredible turned on, but I don't remember what the love felt like. I know it hurts you my lover, but perhaps it will get better with time."

Sookie smiled and nodded. There were much more important things to be dealing with right now besides her ego.

"Don't do that Sookie, don't brush it off as not important. How you feel is more important to me than anything. I want you to be happy. Are you happy with me?"

She walked over to him, put her arms around him and hugged him tight. " Yes I am happy when I am with you."

He rested his chin on her head and wrapped his arms around her. Softly he whispered in her ear " Then that's a good beginning don't you think?"

He brought her chin up so her lips met his. He kissed her slowly savoring her sweet soft lips. He parted them and deepened the kiss. This was not about sex, although it could always easily lead to that with her. This was just a kiss. To bring them back where they needed to be, where there was no question of who felt what for whom. She pulled him closer, her hands winding around the back of his neck, caressing his hair. When they were like this, she felt adored by him. She felt loved. If she felt loved by him then she knew there was something more there. Even though he couldn't recognize it for what it was, she knew deep in her heart that it was there. Somewhere in him laying dormant was his love for her.

She absolutely glowed then, and the white light enveloped them both. She felt his lips turn upwards into a smile.

He took her hand then. ""Let's go and round everyone up and get Niall here."

He couldn't help but think that his life was so much better with Sookie in it. Was that love? Could he learn to know what Love was and recognize it?

As they walked to meet with everyone, he thought Hallow's curse had been a blessing in disguise.

**Sorry it's been awhile since my last chapter. I am already working on the next one and will get it posted soon. Please review. This is my first fan fic story and your review help. These are not my characters, I just want to play with them for a while. Thank you Charlaine!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

They all gathered to see how this new threat could be dealt with. There was a strength in the room with everyone there. Sookie felt as though they were all connected to one another. Her bond with Eric was not the only thing that had strength and sustenance. She knew together they would figure this all out.

She looked around the room at all her friends. Everyone was there. Everyone but Bill and Pam. Eric had sent Pam to keep Bill company and make sure he did not get into any more trouble. She wasn't so sure that Pam was the best one to watch over him. She knew that Pam would obey Eric to her death and he had ordered her not to kill Bill. Still knowing Pam and her immense love for Bill she was not so sure that no harm would come to him.

Eric addressed everyone in the room. " Some of you were called here and are not aware of the situation that happened with Bill. I would like to talk with you all about it and see if we can come up with a solution that does not involve killing Bill. As much as I would take immense pleasure in that, we need him alive." He looked at me directly to make his point. "For now."

Olivia decided to speak next, sensing the tension in Eric. Sookie could understand his frustration, Bill had committed a huge offense. In the vampire world it was punishable by death.

" Bill has been possessed by a spirit. A spirit that one of you may well remember. We are trying to figure out how it is possible but witches are powerful beings and are capable of wielding the most incredible spells. We are dealing one of those witches. Her name is Hallow."

" I need to know as much about her so we can reverse the hold she has on Bill. Until then Sookie is once again in danger it seems."

The one person in the room who knew Hallow a little more than the rest of us was Amelia. She looked pensive and deep in thought, more so than the rest of us in the room. Sookie didn't want to pry so she asked her instead. She felt that Amelia could be the best resource they had on Hallow given that she knew her before anyone else did.

"Amelia honey what's bothering you?"

Amelia looked up at everyone. " The Marnie I knew or Hallow as you call her was always powerful. She had a passion for the dark arts, most witches tend to stay away from that form of magic. It has a way of corrupting even the most pure of witches. I am not surprised that this is where she ended up."

"So what is the problem?"

"The problem is that it will take a witch to conjur the dark arts to reverse the spell. Which means the witch who does that will be tainted forever. There will always be a lure to black magic that will be hard to refuse. I am not exactly sure it's worth the risk.

Olivia said, "Sookie please don't take this the wrong way, it's not about Bill. We understand that you want to save him, but it's almost like turning a vampire. When one of our kind gets a tasted for black magic, it never goes away. It's like a drug and before you know it you'll have another Marnie on your hands except it will be one of us.

Sookie understood exactly what Amelia was saying, why risk saving Bill at the expense of losing Amelia or Octavia. They were the only two witches that she trusted. Eric would refuse any new witches coming to their aid. He tolerated these two because he knew how close Sookie was to them.

Eric was thinking of many scenarios. The easiest one was to get rid of Bill for for good but that would cause a rift between him and Sookie. He wasn't opposed to losing one of the witches if it meant Sookie was safe, but she again would not go for that option. It seemed they needed something more powerful than a witch.

"A pure fairy." Sookie heard the silky whisper loud and clear but didn't recognize whose mind she picked it up from.

"Who said that?" she asked.

Everyone looked at her, startled by the question. Sookie felt everyone's eyes on her.

Eric noticed she had that odd smile on. It was the smile she protected herself with when she had heard something she should not have and commented about it. It was the smile that made people think she wasn't right in the head. A smile that broke his heart because he knew she had been doing this since she was a little girl. Pretending to be Crazy Sookie so no one would notice her incredible ability.

"Lover?" He sent warmth and tenderness through the bond to her.

She felt it and sent it right back.

" I heard someone say something. I need to know who said it and how it can help us.

"What did you hear Sook?" asked Tara.

Sookie hesitated, her fear of being ridiculed so acute even in this room of friends and family.

" I heard someone say a pure fairy."

That had Olivia's attention. Eric's as well. Sookie felt the change in him immediately. She felt a lust from him that she had not felt before and she reacted to it with jealousy. She heard him laugh softly.

"Eric Northman this is no time for laughter!"

She needed to speak to Niall right away. She concentrated hard and focused on Niall with all her strength. Not realizing she was starting to shine. Olivia said to Eric quietly. " She is getting stronger."

Eric had felt it as well, it seemed that she was getting more powerful. He also wanted to speak to Niall about it.

He had often wondered if her strength could mean she was evolving. Could she become more fae with time?

He probed the bond to see if he could get her attention. She was ultra sensitive to their bond and her eyes were on Eric in an instant. He smiled at her and held out his hand to her. She looked at his hand curiously, then noticed everyone was looking at her.

For once she wished she could be normal. Eric shook his head and she heard his voice say so softly "Never normal for you my lover, you are extraordinary the way you are. Come to me."

She took his hand and he squeezed hers ever so gently. He flooded the bond with love and as always there was that undercurrent of lust for her.

Olivia cleared her throat and said, " Well I guess we are all up to date for the evening. I am sure if anything comes up we will be sure to keep you all informed. "

Eric smiled at Olivia, she knew just what he and Sookie needed.

Everyone left and so did Eric and Sookie. He wanted to be alone with her tonight, he wanted her to let go and she never could fully when Amelia and Olivia were at the house.

When they stepped outside he drew her closer, kissed her lips, and took to the air while still kissing her. She knew she was in for a perfect evening, one that she would thoroughly enjoy.

It seemed like forever for them to get to Eric's lair. He dropped down on the balcony and within moments they were inside, safe and secure.

They were entwined in one another, clothes falling to the floor, until at last they were naked. She was so hot to the touch it felt amazing. He laid her on the bed still kissing her. She wanted him, needed him to hurry. She was getting frustrated at his slow pace. She heard him laugh that deep sexy chuckle. Still kissing she felt his smile and soon there was one on her own face.

"What is so amusing?" she said, nipping at his lower lip. They drove her wild, his sexy,pouty lips.

"My Lover I am amused at your impatience."

" Really, is that all?"

He pulled away from her wanting to see her face as he said the next sentence.

" I am amused that my little minx was so jealous at my reaction to a pure fairy." He waited and was delighted to see her flush a beautiful crimson red.

" You are unbelievable Eric Northman, I was not jealous!" She tried to wiggle out of his arms, but her wiggling only aroused him more. He held her and slowly spread her legs with his knees. He wiggled himself to let her know the effect she had on him.

" Oh my little one, you are so jealous it is killing you inside, but I can help with that. I have what you need."

She tried to turn away from him, to hide her shame because he was telling the truth. She was jealous. She tried not to be but she wanted to be the only one that made that reaction in him.

She pulled him down to her then and kissed him with all her jealous passion. He felt her anger in the bond, her love, her fear, her frustration at being so easily read. He let her have her way and did not control the situation.

He complied to her every desire. He felt her losing her control as well, the fire that was building in her, wanted to be set free.

She nudged him to his back and moved over him with lightning speed. She took him and guided him into her in one swift thrust of her hips. Then she stopped. She loved the feeling of having him inside her. He was so big and each time she was amazed at how good it felt. She looked down at his face and knew this was hard for him, to not control their lovemaking. He was so still.

She started to move her hips, he moaned with pleasure. Just that little sound from him set her off, she rode him hard, but needed to have his mouth at the same time. She kissed him fiercely, nipped at his lower lips and drew blood. She sucked at it as she rode him, knowing it would drive him crazy. He tasted the blood on her tongue, and gripped her hips.

She took his hands and moved them up to cup her breasts, to tease her nipples. She was close to coming but was not there yet. She leaned over him and bit his chest till she drew blood. Eric shouted her name, thrusting up into her, matching her rhythm.

He pressed her closer and she felt his fangs in her breast. She felt him drink from her in long gulps, pulling at her breasts. She came then, long and hard still working her hips, meeting his frenzied thrusts.

As they quieted down, his long limbs entangled in her little ones, he stroked her hair and felt her relax. Soon she was sleeping, the bond which usually hummed loudly seemed to purr softly. He couldn't help but think her lovemaking lately was a little different. He felt as though she was branding him as her own. Claiming him for all the world to see. Their bond was stronger but her behavior was more than just the regular bond reaction.

He smiled to himself and even laughed softly as not to wake her. He liked being a kept man.


End file.
